Chin Xi
Chin Xi is the main protagonist of Wakai Bungaku. Appearance Chin is a young woman, with light-tanned skin with long hair, brown on the right and black on the left. Personality Chin is nice to everyone around including children, she deeply cares abot them and promises to always be around to comfort them if something bad happens to them. Ability * (Comfort-ion) ''allows her to hug, touch and kiss people on the forehead to relieve them from grief (Including herself). The hugs only work for a short period of time if a person is evil. * ''(Angel singing) Allows her to sing sings in Chinese with a beautiful voice. Background Chin was born on May 2nd in Japan, Tokyo. Her father moved from China because of pollution when he was 11. When Chin was 2, she moved to Yokohama with her parents because their house was on fire. At age 13, her parents passed away on Christmas Eve after complications from a car accident. That make her really depressed, she attended their funeral and cried in front of their grave in the rain. Chin felt so lonely, walking from place to place all by herself. One night in May while celebrating her 14th birthday, Chin walked out of the house (that she lived with her parents when they were alive) to buy a cake from the grocery store. On the way, she walked pass an orphanage with 5 little kids in a box at the front door. She tried to ignore them but decided to adopt them abyway. A week later on a rainy day, 10-year old Ranpo ran and knocked on Chin's door. She answered it and saw him soaking wet. He then said that he needs someone to take care of him, Chin agreed and let him into the house. Events through out her life * June 16th: 15 years old - Diagnosed with depression * May 12th: 16 years old - Learned to drive, adopted an infant named Kenji. * December 25th: 17 years old - Celebrated Christmas for the first time, got a job as a singer. * October 18th: 18 years old - Made her memory box, buys Dazai and Kunikida books. * February 14th: 19 years old - Got a job as a baker, helped Kunikida with his crushed foot. * May 1st: 20 years old - Celebrated her birthday, received an pendant as gift. Trivia * Chin volunteered as a nurse in the adoption center her and Mori built. * Chin can sing traditional Chinese songs in that language. * Her memory box has pictures of her in her childhood and her parents old photos. * Chin got her half colored hair from both of her parents. (brown) Father (black) * Chin is the only person to have an ability not referenced from an author's work. * Her father is Chinese and her mother is Japanese. * Her favorite is tea and fruit. * She speaks English, Chinese, and Japanese very fluently. * The family name, Xi means "like"(喜) in Chinese. * The children that were on the front door at the orphanage were Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya, Ryunosuke and Gin. * Chin was originally going to be the children's imaginary mother named Cha Chun, but was changed into a real woman. Protagonists Female Characters